Forgotten Memories (Sequel to Unerasable Memories)
by Blackenflames
Summary: Memories erased from everyone she had ever known, is replaced to serving the wicked pureblood Sara. As Rin enters cross academy with her master and Takuma. Yuki and Zero do all they can to free Rin from Sara; Also trying to help her remember the past, the only problem is. what if Rin doesn't want to remember. This couldn't be anymore difficult for n he bring Rin back to him
1. Is there a nametag on my forehead?

**A/N Hey guys! I'm Back! This is the first chapter to Forgotten Memories. Remember this is a Sequel so any new readers that have not read Unerasable Memories has to read that Story first, if you want to get the concepts of what happen. Also, this chapter may seem to be rushed, but I tried to put as much as I know. Sara doesn't come out till volume 12 when Zero and Yuki first saw each other in year or two (Don't know which) Other that please enjoy chapter.**

~Chapter 1: _Do I have a nametag on my forehead?_

It's been exactly 2 years since i've been serving, Sara-sama. In those two years, have been nothing but hell. The only thing that kept me going is my damn stubbornness. I can't remember anything from my life. From what Sara-sam told me, i've had always been serving her, but why, can't I remember?! Did I bump my head, and lost all my memories? Thats only thing i can think of, but if i was a vampire the whole time, a small bump couldn't have made me unconscious and made forget everything. As the days go by, i felt so homesick and i can't figure out why? I remembered, I asked, Sara, who my parent were. I wished I never asked. Her response was something I didn't want to here. _"Abandonment, they no longer wanted to take care of you, so I took pity of you and turn you to a creature of the night"_

Speaking of creature of the night, my throat is like a desert, no more like the Sahara desert. Stupid pureblood haven't let me feed for a day. I hate her so much. I hope all her hair falls down and hope she falls into the pit of Fire! Now why do I hate this pureblood so much?...I was punished just because, i forgot to bow to the royal bitch. Now I'm in small cubical room. The room had pink wallpapers and some swirls of fancy design. In my opinion which, i can't express, is ugly and stupid. Takuma usually slip some tablets under the door but he left with Sara for some business. She didn't bother to take me, well from word for word, "I'm a disobedient ugly brat" and my stupid smart remark "you should look in the mirror" which led me to have this dog collar on my neck and a few bruises on my arm and back.

Now, why don't i just run away from this horrid place. Well, I can't, or i just won't. Sarah is my master, i'm so attach, that it sickens me. Also , she's the reason i won't fall to level E, as long as I drink my master's blood, I won't go mad. Even though i need my master's blood, I usually starve myself from her blood. Everytime I drink her blood I become moody and mean; I'm also more easily controlled by her. So basically I'll only go to her when I desperately need it but most time I take the tablets that Takuma gives me. Confusing? well, You'll get use to it.

The door to my room opened, and the lovely all so bitchy pureblood came. She had a distress look on her face which means something didn't turn out well. Apparently they couldn't find good enough evidence on Kuran. Apparently this guy is in the way with her take over the world plan.

"Put this dress on, you'll be coming to very important party with Takuma and I" She said hanging the dress on the knob.

"Is that all? Sara-sama" I gritted. The dress pisses me off. It was light shrilly pink dress, made for the rich.

"Yes, the Kurans are going to be, there, especially Yuki Kuran. I want you to be very kind to her, befriend her, if you can find Kurans weakness" Sara smirked.

"I'll do my best Sara-sama" I bowed half heartedly.

"Good, The ball will begin at 8:00, be ready" She said shortly and walked to her master bedroom that was across from me. Once she left, Takuma came in with bright smile. I don't know how, he can keep smiling serving Sara. She's so awful.

"Hello, Rin, I hope you weren't too lonely when we were gone" He said.

"No...kinda...yeah. It was boring, I've already finished all the books you gave me. OOOoh let's play, gold fish!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head sadly "Not right now, we have to have you dressed and ready for the party. Sara-sama is counting on you to be on your best behavior for the Kurans." He said grabbing a comb from the dresser.

"Aww, why, I want play! Goldfish" I pouted. This is so unfair, i've been alone alone all day, and now, suddenly I have to go to party with stuck up aristocrats. Takama began brushing my my long one layered black hair.

"I think we should cut my hair" I groaned.

"No! It's so pretty when its long" He awed. Takuma started combing out all the tangling weeds in my monstrous hair due. Every time he yanked and pull, I winced and then he stopped cutting.

"On second thought maybe we should cut your hair" He sweat dropped.

"You lost the comb in my hair, didn't you" I sighed.

"Heh, yah..." He said grabbing the silver scissors again. He snipped off where the comb was stuck, my hair was now in the mid-length of my back. To other humans that's not short, but let me just say my hair was past my butt.

"Takuma...do you have any blood tablets?" I asked. I can already feel my eyes turn into a crimson red. He nodded his head and me box of them. I flicked the top off and gulp all the blood tablets down.

"You know you should drink from Sara-sama, it would help reduce the craving for blood" He said picking the top that dropped to the floor.

"I know, but everytime I drink from her, I feel like total bitch. And to be honest her blood isn't that appetizing as yours" I smirked. Yes, i did drink Takuma's blood at one point. I was on a hunger strike, for respect which, obviously didn't turn out right. I was on a verge of falling into a level E and with my selfishness, I used Takuma as my resource. I never felt so damn ashamed.

"Really, I thought, a pureblood would taste far better" He thought

"We'll they were obviously wrong, her blood is like toxic waste on my tongue" I muttered.

"Be Careful Rin, if Sara-sama catches you disrespecting her, She won't be merciful on your punishment" He frowned.

I bit my lower lip. She wasn't merciful in my punishments. In fact I can tell she enjoys having me an agony. I just don't know why, I keep rebeling. Why can't I just be like Takuma and follow the rules. Maybe its because its just who, I am or who I was.

"Okay, lets hurry up and get you ready" Takama smiled.

~XXX~

Vampires, vampires, vampires everywhere. Although these weren't any vampires, these were aristocrats and very few purebloods. Woop de doo. Sara-sama warned me constantly to behave or the vampire hunters will kill me. If that's the case, this might be the last hour of my life. So anyone out there! Please REMEMBER ME.

The ballroom floor was filled and nearly no one was sitting down. I didn't really want to dance but of course I don't have choice. Choices, did I ever had choice in anything? Choices, shouldn't even be in my vocabulary.

Sara-sama and Takuma blended into the crowed while I stood out like a sore thumb. Right when we got here, Sara ordered, Takuma, to fetch her tea. I was about to go and follow him, until clenched my arm tightly.

"Where, do you think your going Rin?" She said with a sickly sweet voice.

"I thought I should help Takuma" I shrugged

"No, I want you by my side, I need to always have protection." She said

"Why me? Why not Takuma?" I questioned. I wasn't bad at combat but between Takuma and I, he's more willing to take a knife for his pureblood.

"No, you'll do." She stated, not answering my question. I can't say i'm not surprised nor am I going to push the question further. I followed her to the middle of dance floor, and then she stopped. At first I didn't understand why, but then after one whiff, I couldn't help but take another. A Human was in here. Why the hell is a human here? Is she suicidal? It's like swimming in pool filled with sharks.

The girl had short dirty blond hair and a spaghetti dress. The stupid girl didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Were you scared, cute... and courageous young lady?" Sara asked. I'm not going to lie, i do often question Sara-sama sexuality. Usual humans can't help but gawk at purebloods but this one was different, she was staring at me!

"Rin...is that...you?" The girl said in a soft whisper. I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or more to herself.

"How do you know my-" Sara quickly cut me off. " Maybe you would like to say hello to the hosts? I'll take you to them...if you'd allow me" She said reaching for the poor defenceless girl.

"Sara-sama, I don't think that's safe" I said. Sara narrowed her eyes at me. Yup, i'm going to get it tonight. Hopefully the vampire hunters kill me before we leave...speaking of vampire hunter, he was coming straight toward Sara-sama. The hunter pushed, Sara-sama hand away from the girl.

"_Don't touch her pureblood_" This hunter was seriously scary but since I have a death wish, and I pretty much don't want Sara to kill me since she a sadist. The better of the two evils were the vampire hunters.

"How about you get your filthy hands off a Sara-sama" I smirked, ripping his hand away from my master. His eyes, dart at mine with so much coldness. The hunter had his hand gripped on mine and if i wasn't a vampire, my wrist would have surely snapped off but then for some creepy reason his hand and eyes soften.

"Rin, where have you been?" The hunter swallowed. I tilted my head in confusion once again. How did these people know me. As things couldn't get more weird, Princess Kuran came rushing toward us well more to the human.

"I knew it..! Yori are you okay!" Yuki said as she came rushing through.

"I'm fine. Rin, and this woman helped me" the girl name Yori assured. I wanted to say that Sara-sama was no way in hell going to help this girl but I would like to keep my tongue for now.

"Rin...you're here too" She gasped. How did the famous Kuran princess know me? If she likes me this well, then gaining her friendship would be a snap.

"Rin, I missed you so much" She said tears nearly wanting to bust out. Okay, what the hell i going on here! She tried to dive into a hug when the hunter gripped my wrist causing me to wince. He yanked me away, stopping the princess to give me an embrace

"Rin, you're a vampire, a beast in human form. How could you be one of them." He sneered.

"Apparently no one gave you the memo that you're a vampire as well" I snapped tugging my wrist away from this freaky hunter. "Let go" I gritted

"Please let go of Rin hand" Yuki said softly merely touching the hunter's arm.

"Don't...touch me" The hunter said with so much venom that i felt this weird urgence to defend the princess Kuran.

"I'll let go of you, once you let go of her" She said looking on the ground. The hunter looked back at me, it was as if he wanted to say more but he kept his mouth shut. He released my wrist and strided of with Yori.

"What a delicious looking girl, she is" Sara-sama smiled.

Yuki Kuran stared back calmly at her " Please don't talk about her like that, she's my friend"

"I see. Forgive me." She apologized. Wow that had to make Sara choke on her pride.

"Did you hear that, you all? She is a dear friend , leave her alone" Sara said. Well played, Sara-sama, well played. They did the introduction and I decided to go to lalaland for a second.

"Come Rin, I want vist others as well" She said.

"It was really good to see you Rin, I hope we can talk later" Yuki smiled quickly wiping the almost tears away. .

"Yeah...um...Me too" I said. Am I wearing a nametag or something? How does everyone know my name! Is it written on my forehead or something. And that mean hunter what the hell is his deal? Hating on vampires when the fact is he's a vampire too! What a hypocrite! Hopefully I'll never see that asshole again. I feel sorry for the poor girl that's married to that douche

**Don't forget to Review! Need to know whose reading or interested for this to continue**


	2. Chapter 2 What keeps me going

I followed Sara to where Kaname Kuran was. I don't clearly understand why sara wanted to speak to him or why I should even a company her when I obviously couldn't help her if the situation turns bad. I had to be two steps behind her just to show that i wasn't on her level of statues. When we reached Kuran, he had the most intimidating expression. The way he looked at Sara, he was annoyed just by her presence. I would give million of dollars just to know what goes on my master stupid head.

"You were visiting your fiance, Sara? How unbecomingly vulgar of you...to come to the ballroom immediately after that, still wrapped in the scent of your 'meal' sara ..." Kuran said. Wow...wow wow... Am i the only one freaked out that he can smell what Sara ate? That has to be embarrassing. I mean i already knew that Sara had thing for drinking human blood, I just never said anything about it. As immoral as it is to drink from a human, I still have the desire to at least taste it. Sara comes back to the mansion with the stench of human blood every now and then and let me just say it makes the tablets that i drink look like tofu.

"Yes...it is indeed as you say Kaname-san. I truly did something offensive" Sara said touching her chin with her index finger. _No really i thought to myself sarcastically. _

"By the way, Sara, you wouldn't happen to have done something...to Ouri-sama from whom you were feeding earlier would you?" He question suspiciously. Dear...god Sara what did you do?!

"What right have you to ask me such crude question, I wonder? Ouri-sama and I are fiances who haven't seen each other in a while so, of course it would be rather depressing if nothing intimate had happened..." Really?..._Intimate_...did she had to openly say that! There are many ways to leave that out and keep that private.

"Although he rarely deign to pay me much attention as he still views me as a mere little girl...or are you worried about a different type of 'something'...?" She smiled evilly. Could she just get to the point of her evil freakin plan...I want to leave this stupid ball already. -.-

"If that's what you're thinking, you need not worry.. you of all people should know better than anyone just how much such a thing is far from being easy to do, shouldn't you?"

"Get to the point already, _Sara-san_" I gritted. Yes, I'm suicidal. I don't know how to keep my mouth shut.

"Forgive my lowly servant, she hasn't learned her place" Sara sneered.

"I agree with Rin, please get your _point"_ He said causing me to gawk at him. The king of purebloods know my name! I don't know if I should be honored or be deeply afraid. If he heard of me, it can't be good. Sara and Kuran finished her intense awkward discussion then Sara's plan went into action.

**~XXX~**

The moment things went haywire in the ball, we made our escape out before anyone could question us. The limo drive stepped on the gas and we sped out the place. Takuma was fidgeting in his seat, uncomfortable with the fact that we left the party so soon.

"Sara-san... are you sure it's fine for us to ignore everybody in charge and just go home like that?" Takuma said unsurely.

"Obviously she can,Takuma, when she just did that" I sighed not aware of what was coming. A loud slap came across my face. Getting slap by a human wouldn't be bad but a pureblood slap, its like getting punched in the jaw.

"That's for disrespecting me in front of Kuran" She snapped.

I spit out blood from the low punch on the high class limo floor. "Me disrespecting you in front Kuran, you did that all on your own _master_, when you came to the ball drenched in the scent of human blood" I chuckled

"...you wouldn't happen to have done anything bad when you went wandering off on your won earlier, would you?" Takuma said in nonbelief.

"OH shut-up already..." Sara snapped her hand touching the window sill causing it to melt. I started to shiver a bit...if she would have slapped when she was using her pureblood power, my face would have be long gone.

" Sara-san! What's wrong?!" He exclaimed.

"I devoured... ouri-sama's life" She smiled. She began to explain how she had to used the hunter to be his servant and to her fiance, apparently, he saw it coming,not bothering to put up a fight. After that she had ordered the servant to kill herself.

"Would you...please answer me..if I ask you why you did such a thing? And to make it worse Ouri-sama was." Takuma pleaded.

"That man had grown so very weary of his terribly long life, since quite some time ago, takuma. His life now mostly consisted of just idly waiting for the day when it would all finally end." She interrupted.

"So he was basically grateful that you ended his life and knowing this you don't want to be like our-san and loose will to live" I started trying to get to the point. Her explanation always took too long.

"Yes, very observant, Rin, I sometime forget why I keep you alive but now I remember" She grinned.

"That's also why... I spent all this time playing the nice girl in front of the vampire council, because I knew they had rido-sama secretly working with them. And that's also why it's out of the picture for me to take foolish risks like rido-sama did, when he went for such a checkmate just to make fun testing out his power.. because you now what? Mark my words someday I will be queen!" She continued.

"Do you think Kaname will let you do such a thing?" Takuma said.

"I'm also curious, We all know Kuran won't agree to this" I nodded.

"Oh he won't want me to do it of course. After all the throne is Kaname-sans. He even confess to you, Takuma, that he was the ancestor and all...if that's true and if I were Kaname- san..I would let the offending party be fire" She said twirling her curly blond hair. So this is what i'm going to be doing; serving Sara-san to become queen. I know deep in my heart that i don't want to do this but what choice do I have?

**~XXX~**

**Zero P.O.V**

Rin, she's back after all these years, she's returned. I wanted to say so much but why did she had to come back like those beast. Did she chose the vampire life willingly. It seemed so, especially when she defended her pure blood. But why? Why? Did she do this...

"Tss you really are something.. you don't seem to care at all that we're currently under orders to not go hunting alone. Looks like dangerous behavior" Kaito said leaning on the door.

"I was never given such orders" I said. A small reminiscence occurred in my head. _the Rin code, over rules all the codes in the handbook_...Was she still the same, Rin?

"Oh.. well I guess it's because you're a special case..." He said causing to get more annoyed by the second.

"What did you come here for, Kaito?" I said getting to the point.

"The official business can wait. I'd rather we continue the talk we were having earlier, Zero..." He said.

Kaito was suspicious of what happened at the party. There were a lot of clues that left to be found. The hunter that was bitten was from a pureblood so it would be logical to suspect all the purebloods that were in the party...including the one Rin was with...

"That lion cub you were mentioning... is incapable to do anything anyway." He said

"for now, that is" I muttered. The fact that Yuki is a pureblood still leave bitter in my heart.

"Hey Zero, why do you have a gameboy under your pillow? I don't remember, you even liking games like that especially something so old like this." Kaito said curiously finding Rin's gameboy. My throat went dry all of sudden thinking of Rin again. I chugged down the tablets, my thirst still not quenched.

"You're eating too much... what's going?" Kaito questioned.

"So..what was the official stuff you came for?" I asked completely ignoring his questions again.

Kaito expression went dark " Don't forget I'm a hunter too..I know well the vampire nature"

My body crashed to the wall hard causing the small apartment bang loudly. "When you're emotionally unstable... that becomes my problem..." He yelled asking for an explanation of how I haven't fallen to a Level E.

"I actually don't feel any of what you described. As for the gameboy, it belong to a human. She begged me countless times to buy her games after games until i was flat out broke. On nights we're the urge to go kill vampire is nearly impossible to resist...having that gameboy her helps cool me down at least a tiny bit." I said even though it makes no sense

"_Vampires you want to kill' huh? Does that include that vampire girl that was with pureblood?_" He said. _Rin...please stay out of trouble or else I'll have to do something about it, trust me you won't like it. _

~ **Review for new chapter ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 what am I? chop liver?

I let out a loud a yawn while arching my back to a stretch. I heard some of my bones popping and best for last I stretched my neck receiving a relaxing pop. That felt so, so good! My body was extremely stiff from the nights sleeping on the floor chained to Sara's bed. That was my punishment...pretty lame punishment, if you ask me. Takuma and I carried Sara's belonging like the good servants we were. I was tempted to drop her bags at the nearest mud puddle.

When we reached the all girl school academy, a woman was waiting outside for our arrival. She was old and petite and the way she smiled made more wrinkles on her face.

"Welcome to Dahlia girls academy. I read your recommendation letter from the mayor. Let me show you around the campus first." She greeted. with a sincere business smile.

We followed around the humongous school building as she talked about how great the school is and how nice students here are. This woman didn't know what she was doing to her own precious students; she just let a lion enter there school and pretty soon the lamb like students would be eaten.

"Doesn't this girl's academy have an age limit?" Takuma smiled causing me to choke on my laughter.

"Don't make fun of Sara-san's age, it only took a decade of tries to finally get her to high school" I chuckled.

"Yes?, She's 18 years old, so that won't be a problem" She said giving us a confused grin.

Once the lady turned around, Sara jabbed me with her elbow and stomped on takuma's left foot. "What were you two saying, 'big brother, and little sister' She whispered coldly.

"Nothing" Takuma and I gulped in unison. I think i've been punished enough for a day. With sleeping on the floor, getting slapped, and jabbed, there so much my vampire body can take from this abusive pureblood.

Takuma and I slowly walked together in pain behind Sara. Although even though were aching, we still proudly smiled at the moment. We caught up to Sara-san and Takuma start questioning on what she was upto.

I nodded my head an agreement; I also wanted to know what reason for being here "Yah, so what are you planning, Sara-san, you don't seem the type to just come without an ambition" I said

"No it's simply curiosity." She declared.

Bullshit, Something bad was going to happen to these students. Either there gonna be an extra surplus for Sara supply of blood or...something worse.

The women led us to the dormitory where there were few student girls chatting among themselves. As usual seeing vampires or especially a pureblood for that matter, the girls had slightly dash of pink across their cheeks. One of the few girls greeted Sara-san, which i have to say to that unique student, bravo. You might be the first one to be make a meal of and have a quick death.

"Hello...excuse me" Sara said as she pass through the body of female student that went Kya Kya over her.

"I don't understand why they make such deal" I muttered.

"Why wouldn't they...I'll be their queen one day" She smiled arrogantly. I mentally rolled my eyes..yah, will see I thought sarcastically.

When walked further from the girls, Sara asked about where the girls were headed. Pretty pedophilesh if you ask me. After receiving her answer that they were heading to the music room, suddenly Sara did a poor act of playing sick.

"Oh my miss..Ichijo? Are you alright? Would you like to go to the infirmary?!" The headmistress panicked.

"I'm sorry...I'd like to rest on this couch while...Big brother would you finish the tour on my behalf please?" She said sickly.

"But..." Sara went up close to him, probably giving him an evil threat. Takuma looked down on the ground, willingly agreeing to her.

"Rin, please stay, and take care of your big sister" She cooed stroking my cheek. It took all my willpower not to growl. She held my hand and we walked to the music room where the girl I predicted would be Sara's first victim. The poor innocent girl didn't know what was coming to her. I just have to watch as Sara-san commit her disgusting deeds but just watching is just as worse as committing the act.

Knocking on the door casually, the girl came out with a shy hello. run, stupid girl, Run, Scream, run; before, this woman does something permanently awful to you.

"Hello. May I speak with you for a minute?" Sara said gazing at the frail girl. "Such a pure obedient cute girl.." She said her fingertips softly touching the girl's neck, the foolish girl didn't know what was happening.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a lonely vampire with no friends...?" She said sadly.

"What am I? Chopped liver" I scoffed hoping she turn away from the girl. She narrowed her eyes at me with coldness. "You and I both know the deep hate you have for me, that's why you'll always be servant, nothing more" She sneered. With that being said, the pure girl fell for the evil women's spell. They exchanged blood and now, I have feeling Sara's going to create more friends.

~XXX~

In matter of seconds, Sara became the head of the school. The once pure all girl school academy was tainted with crimson blood. Sara and her new "BFF" walked hand and hand as I held the umbrella for them. Suddenly a scent bounce in the air, i stopped at my tracks. It was that hunter. shit. Worst timing ever...

"Sara-san, I believe it's time to tell your friend goodbye" I said seriously. She nodded her head and had sincerely asked the girl leave. I can tell the vampire girl didn't want to leave but nonetheless she obeyed. As soon as the girl left, my second to worst nightmare was here. He reached into his jacket ready to pull out his gun and shoot us like the beast we were. Although today wasn't the day...

"Put the gun away, you have no right to shoot us. Sara-san revealed her identity and shared blood with that they understood and agreed; in return..." I stopped looking warily at Sara-san. This...this was so wrong. I shouldn't defend her, yet...

"I promised to take care of them forever" Sara finished with her famous wicked smile.

" So you have no right to punish her for doing so. So go somewhere else to hunt." I declared with much sadness. This guy, he makes feel so sad and ashamed about myself.

"You and those around you don't seem to notice..but you reek of pure-blood blood..." She stated. My eyes went wide, this hunter...posses blood from a pure-blood. If thats the case why is Sara-san taunting him. And why is this making me so...angry!

"I don't know how much blood you recieved..but i'm sorry that you were abandoned... I'll be willing to lend a helping hand when you have nowhere else-

"Shut the fuck up, Sara-san and leave the stupid hunter alone" I snapped. I can feel my eyes burning red with anger or hunger? Most likely both.

"You two disgust me" He sneered.

"Right back at you, hypocrite." I seethed, this guy is making my blood boil. His eyes went ever so cold and I can tell he was aching to strangle me but today, I could careless.

"You...aren't her" He said softly and turned to leave. What the hell did he meant I wasn't her? Who the hell was I suppose to be! Well whoever he's talking about i'm glad, i'm not her.

I turned around to face my master and her aura was glowing with darkness and anger. She snatched my wrist and dragged me under a bridge that is at the entrance of the school. Sara swiftly cut her wrist with her sharp nail. Blood began to ooze out, revealing the horror and beautiful scent of the pure-blood's blood.

"I order you drink" She demanded harshly. At first I thought this was the first random act of kindness, she has done. But, this was only for to keep me alive ,once she beats the living crap out of me for what i've done.

And sadly...I was right.


	4. for pea sakes I dont even know your name

~For pea-sakes i don't even know your name!

How did I ever gotten myself in this position? In my past time did I ever kill someone to deserve this horrible Karma. Maybe... maybe i was monster that didn't care for human life. No, wow, I can't even manage to believe my own lies. I didn't deserve this, but why was I taking this crap. Was I ever like this? Letting a person walk all over me? I don't know. I wish I knew who i was in my past time but yet...I'm so afraid. What if i don't like what I see? What if I found out that my parents really did abandon me. I don't think i can't handle the disappointment. I rather not know than be hopeful that they loved me in my own oblivious mind.

On the other hand, i'm not sure i can take this abuse any longer. It has to stop. I may not know so much about myself but I do know that somewhere in my heart i wasn't someone who let anyone stomp over me. Sara...her name came like acid in my mouth. She needs to be stopped. The way she goes on her on will, killing without a single thought, is an animal that needs to be put down. So what should I do...kill her? A bloody smile came across my face. Yes, that sounds like a good idea but i'm not that stupid. She's a pureblood; I'm her slave, nothing more...

I slowly got up from the ground where the pureblood left me. She would be waiting for me in the mansion. My enslaved mind and body was disgusting eagered to go find its master but I stood my ground and waited for my soul to take control...at least for a little while. Until i can think of a plan how to be free..

Once i had control, crawled out from under the bridge and went up the sidewalk; instead of going back to the mansion, i'm going to take a nice stroll. On second thought the stroll wasn't so nice. I barely could stand up like a normal person. My stomach was begging to crouch down on the ground and rest. C'mon, I thought vampires could heal quicker than this I groaned to myself. Yeah, unless I had good supply of blood in the body which was nearly all gone from the beating.

Okay, Rin, One foot after another. You can do this! Its like the first time you walk...wait...i can't even remember my own baby steps...Forget this, i look like a stupid penguin waddling around. I made it to the next block and it was cemetary...Well isn't this convenient, i can pick out my grave spot. I walked in the dark, gothic cemetery already feeling the chills run down my back. I may be a vampire but that doesn't mean i find, bats, cemeteries, dead bodies, coffins comforting. If any of you stereotypes thinks that is a vampire favorite hobbie, well you greatly mistaken.

I made my way through the the tombstones; it was all so creepy. Can you believe people actually come to visit these dead bodies? Don't they know they are not here anymore, their dead. Like right now there is women in a yellow & white polka dotted dress. Doesn't she know that it's way too cold for her to be wearing that. She casually sat on the tombstone as if she was waiting for someone. She looked sad and lonely...maybe she would like some company...

When I reached her, she looked up with a shining smile. Her feet covered the name of the tombstone as she stood in front of it.

"It's good to see you!" I was going to introduce myself with a formal handshake but this women dived into a hug! I couldn't feel her touch at all. It was as if she wasn't hugging me but from the looks of it she was trying to. Let me just say beforehand I never met this dylessional women in my life.

"Um, Yeah it's good to see you too" I said awkwardly. What's wrong with this women? why is she so happy? She's in a freaking cemetery!

"So um what are you doing here?" I asked feeling embarrassed for just talking to a complete stranger.

"Oh...er...I was waiting for beautiful girl that looks just like you!" She grinned. Okay, i think i just met a pedophile.

"I'm not pedophile if that's what you're thinking" She deadpan. Wow, she's a pedophile and can read minds!

"So who's this girl? Is she dear to you" I asked.

"Yes, very much. She's my daughter. I've been waiting for all these years and now she's finally come" She smiled. All these years? I'm hoping she's just exaggerating.

"So what's kept you from seeing each other?"

She stood quiet for awhile. I was about to take back my question, maybe i was being too nosey.

"I...left her alone with a huge burden. I knew she wasn't angry with me for leaving her but she couldn't bare to visit me again. It hurt her too much" She frowned.

"Well, thats weird. It's not like you're going to leave her again are you" I said with a shrug. The women quivered and then broke into tears. I was taken back by the sudden out burst. What did I do?!

"Why don't you remember me! Look at me! Don't you know who I am" She cried. I reached out and tried to calm her down. Then my fingers slipped through. She was a cold mist. I jumped back two feet away. Who the hell is she?

"Rin, I love you so much. Please don't forget me" She whispered as crystal tears fell from her light green eyes. Like a fog she slowly disappeared.

I folded my arms backing away further from the grave. I must have lost a lot of blood...yah...that's why i'm seeing things. I'm just delusional. There is no way that women was there and suddenly just disperse in thin air. I kept backing away from the area until my back hit something hard behind. I let out a loud yelp.

"AH GO TO THE LIGHT GHOST" I shouted leaping in the air like scared cat. I put my fist up while closing my eyes. "Bring it on I ain't afraid of no ghost" I whimpered.

"What are you doing here, vampire?" A deep voice that sound all too familiar spoke. I slowly lifted my arms and met with icy gray eyes. My own eyes nearly bulged out of their socket...It..it's the HUNTER!

"What are you doing here" He repeated his voice becoming more angrier.

"What i'm not allowed to be in a cemetery! And what are you doing here" I snapped switching the tables. He clenched his jaw while tightly grasping a bouquet of white flowers.

"Who died?" I asked slowly.

"Like you don't know" He sneered with so much hate as if i was the murderer.

"I don't know. I don't know why you even think I would" I said. This guy acts like I've known him. I have never seen him before in my life except our first encounter at the ball.

"I see...since your a vampire with your filthy pureblood, you don't know who I am or who you use to be" He said spitting venom in every word.

"First of all! Get this in your head. I don't know who you are, what you did, what you do for a living besides hunting vampires, I don't even know what you do first thing in the morning and For pea sakes, I don't even know your damn name but you seem to know mine!" I ranted. I know i'm just asking for a wooden stake pierce through my heart for screaming at the most dangerous hunter i've ever seen; he's just so frustrating, he's a hyprocite, and crazy! How the hell am I suppose to know who died?

"Zero Kiryu" He spat. Zero Kiryu...that name it sounds familiar but so foreign. I tried to think of that name, hopefully it help me remember who this guy is. A large headache erupted in my head. Zero Kiryu...that name. I can feel tears begging to escape but i quickly push them back.

"Who exactly are you though?" I groaned. The more that I look at this hunter, my brain pounds against my skull. who is the man? Who is he!

"You honestly don't know who am" He growled. I was going to shout in frustration that i already told him i never seen him before but all i can do was moan. He such an eye soar. Whoever he is, I don't want to know...I don't want to know.

"Rin, we went cross academy together at one point, did that mean anything" He pulled my wrist, causing me to collide to his hard chest.

"Cross Academy? What are you talking about?"I groaned. My knees began to feel weak and unsteady. The need for blood was growing; i pushed it down but it was like trying swallow sand. I need to go back to the mansion, I need Takuma. I pushed away from the hunter, only to have my whole body go numb. A warm hand slipped around my waist, keeping me steady then my body was lifted.

"Hey...put me down, ...I have to go back to the mansion" I said my voice becoming raspy.

"Hn, not when you can hardly stand up, you're coming with me. Since you're one of Sara's followers, the hunter associations have lot of questions to ask you" He said walking out the out the cemetery with me over his shoulder. I swear I couldn't be in the worst position. I'm being taking to the Hunter association and worst...this guy smells really good! I tried to put myself to sleep before my thirst could get any worse. Usually when I sleep i don't have the desire to drink, but when I wake up from it, i become a real beast.

-Important note: if you don't know already I'm using two accounts one for fanfiction. Net and wattapad. I mostly use wattapad than fanfiction. My vk stories are on wattpad as well. So if your wondering why its so long I haven't updated well I have, just not for fanfiction. why? Im using wattpad as much well because I can upload faster and edit my mistakes quicker. I also dont know if I want to keep this account going since im constantly on wattpad. I dont know. I feel like I should keep it but I feel like theres no point of keeping if im always on wattpad. Im so stuck. /_\


	5. Chapter 5 I want my phone call

**_A/N I know that most of you guys are wondering where the hell, ive been, or if im dead... well no worries im alive muahhhh. I received a mac so now I can upload chapters now^_^ For any sort of forgiveness of my absents I'll post another chapter today...if you all want?_**

_A boy's lips brushed against mine. His eyes were soft,cool, lilac, hypnotizing my very being. A rush of redness came up on my cheeks, triggering my heart to beat faster. I felt so warm inside, so safe and cozy. His arms slipped around my waist pulling to his chest. I wanted to know this guy. I felt like I knew him but his texture and face is so foreign. I wanted to know who he was; No, I need to know who he is. _

I woke up in small cubical room with small bed and desk. I felt like a prisoner locked up in such a tiny space. The room was painted white as snow. If they wanted me to feel crazy, they succeeded. My throat was killing me, it burns so much that I wanted to drink so badly to ease the pain. I can already tell my eyes were an ugly crimson red that made me look and feel like monster.

I had a small window outside with of course bars placed. Although i could slightly see the window to the other room. I automatically spotted the stupid hunter that dragged me here. What I saw made me blink a few times to make sure it was true. Princess Kuran, She was here also! He was carrying her like he carried me to this prison. Except she awoken from her slumber and I didn't. Her mouth was heading toward his neck, my mind suddenly exploded with anger. I gripped the bars, hearing the iron squeak and bend.

What was going on with me? There is so much anger hidden inside me than i anticipated. Am I on my monthly... _wait _do vampires even have their monthly gift? Gah, I don't even know, what's going on with my body! I need to get out of here, more importantly away from the hunter.

I started to tear off the iron bars that covered the window. Bits of metal were on the floor and all I need was to push the window open-

***ZAP***

"What the Fuck was that!" I cried. My poor finger was zapped from just trying to push the window open. I started kissing my pinky. There there Pinky. What's wrong with these hunters! Did they seriously had to spell this whole building! Okay one thing, I haven't tried was open the door. It seemed pretty obvious that it was lock, but what other choice is there? I went the door and tried to the turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge! I pulled on the door knob like the maniac I was and after a few tugs...The DOOR STILL WON'T OPEN!. There is only one thing to do -.-

"Abracadabra!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Opensesame!" I yelled

"PLEASE" I begged on my knees toward the door. Open just open, thats all i'm asking!

"TIMBUCKTOO" I cried. Why, Oh why won't this door open! I wished to be free! Like a bird in the sky!

Then the door began to open. I was about to run out screaming "_Freedom",_ when my face hit the palm of someone's hand. I tried to look up but my face was pointed to the concrete floor. "Hey what's the deal! Let me go" I growled swinging my arms at the attacker.

"What do you think you were trying to do? Escape?" The hunter that was named Zero said as he finally lowered his hand away from my face.

"Um..No. I just want my phone call" I said as sweetly as I can. Maybe this tin-man has a heart?

"Phone call? You don't get a phone call" He said coldly shutting the door behind him. Leaving a cold atmosphere in the room. _Nevermind this guy has no HEART!_

"What do you mean no phone call! Every person get's a phone call!" I exclaimed in frustration. What kind of place is this! I was about to call him a nincompoop but my throat was caught from beautiful scent that lingered up my nostrils.

"Do you...guys...have tablets" I finally choked out. His eyes harden with bits of anger. I was honestly scared out of my mind. I mean all he has to do was get his pretty little gun and shoot me square in the forehead. He reached down in his pocket and I immediately close my eyes.

I'm going to die. This was going to happen at some point in my eternal life. On the other hand I thought that I would die by Sara. Well, at least this death would be faster and less painful. You think Heaven has a place for a person like me?

As I was lost in my eulogy, the same beautiful scent filled the room. I slid my hands down from my face and saw his wrist slit open, blood trickling down as it drip-drop on the floor.

"Drink" He ordered. Sweet, Delicious, Redness, blood was so close. All I have to do is brush my tongue against.._Woah...Woah._ Let's come back Rin, Come back to Reality.

"I don't think, I should drin-

"Drink" He demanded with a harsh tone that made me clearly uncomfortable.

"No" I declined.

"DRINK"

"NO, THIS SEXUAL HARASSMENT" I screamed hoping that some other hunter can hear my voice. AllI heard from the other side was two guys talking about killing some level E vampires. There is no _hope for me_. I sprinted to my bed and dug under the covers where his scent was at least not as strong.

"Does drinking from me disgust you?" He chuckled darkly.

"No. You actually smell pretty darn good. But I rather get in the habit in drinking the tablets." I shrugged pulling the blanket slightly down. He looked at me deep in thought as if he was contemplating on something. While he was in his thoughts, I tore piece of my thin blanket. I guess, he didn't suspect me to get near him or better yet wrap the piece of garment around his bleeding wrist. He tried to push me away but I quickly tied it before he had the chance to say anything.

"I'll go get your _Tablets" _ He muttered walking away from me once again. I wonder what's up with this hunter? He doesn't act right like a hunter is suppose to be. I mean he could have shot me, or torture me, but it doesn't seem like he had it in him today.

* * *

**Zero P.O.V**

I left the room with a bit of disappointment. If Rin would have at least taste my blood, maybe she could have seen who she use to be. I headed to the president office, who was none-other headmaster cross. I didn't bother to knock like most hunters did in this building, instead I casually let myself in. I sat on the chair across from him as he put down his paper work.

"Good afternoon, Zero. Did you receive any information on what happen to Rin over time she's been missing?" He smiled with high hopes on his precious daughter.

"From what I know, She has no idea who I am or anyone from Cross Academy" I frowned. I was hoping that he take this professional but I was wrong...

"MY DAUGHTER DOESN'T REMEMBER HER PAPA" He cried leaving a stream of tears on the table.

"You, do know it's pretty obvious on what happened" I grunted. Trying to get the stupid headmaster back to being normal and serious.

"Yes, you're right" He said wiping his tears and glasses. "Someone must have erased her memories." He finished.

"We should go hunt that pureblood that she was with at the ball to give her memories back." I growled. Once I see the pureblood again, I will kill her. I won't show any mercy toward that beast.

"Now, Zero calm down, we have bigger things to deal with at the moment. First off the murder at the ball, Rin was also there with Sara. Since they were both at the ball, Rin may be held accountable for her actions as well"

I shot up from my chair, slamming my hands on the desk causing it to crack. The headmaster cowered behind the desk trying desperately to calm me down. How could the headmaster even think that Rin was capable to do such a thing..._yet_. I have no idea what Rin's capable of.

"As long as Rin answer a couple of questions about herself and Sara and that they weren't involved with the murder then she will no longer be a suspect" The headmaster declared. I was going to offer myself to interrogate her when someone came in. And that someone was Kaito.

"I'll question the vampire" He said not making a question or decision as he turned around heading to Rin's cell.

"I'll come along" I sneered hurrying to catch up to him as I slam the door to the headmaster office. We didn't talk as much as we headed down the main level where Rin was located. Finally reaching the door that Rin was screaming at.

"How do you plan on making her talk?" I asked.

"Well, hopefully, there won't be any problems but if there is; I will have no choice but to use _force_." He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6 UhI'm a werewolf?

~_**Um...I'm a werewolf**_

So I have come to the conclusion that I was never going to leave this prison room, ever again. I have made only few friends in my prison cell. I would like to introduce you, Mr. Chip, Mrs Penny, and last but not least Mr. Napkin! Sure they weren't as real as the next person like...um what's his name...its on the tip of my tongue. OOOH Okay, I remember,Aido! He was the only prison roommate I had that somehow suspiciously knew my name. To make things worse, he was already set free from prison! I bet he received a phone call! Now I think its very sexist that he had someone to take him out while i'm still stuck in this hell hole. They don't even bother to give me food, sure they gave me tablets on the hour, but every once and damn while i'd like some human food. I'm not some blood thirsty machine that survives on popping tablets. Who they think I am? A pill popper!

"Mr. Napkin what i'm going to do. I can't live like this. I feel like I'm going insane!" I whined to my counselor. Mr. napkin laid, white and soft, unmoving. I picked him up and wipe my fake tears.

"Thanks Mr. Napkin for lending me your shoulder" I said hugging my only friend. I can feel Mrs. Penny narrowing her non-existing eyes at me.

"It's not what it looks like, Mrs penny!" I cried. I can already feel the hate aurora fuming out from her.

"NO MRS. PENNY, nothing happened between me and MR. Napkin!...NO don't kick, Mr. Napkin from the house!"

Oh the shame, I just cause someone a broken home! What would the neighbors think! I can just see Mr. Chip giving me judgmental stares. Cowering in the corner, in utter shame, the door opened. It was the psycho path with the chainsaw. Is this my punishment for committing adultery?

Pushing, chip, napkin and penny behind me, I received an odd stare from the hunter. He let an exasperated sigh as he towered me over.

"Are you going to be cooperative and answer our questions about your pureblood Sara" He asked.

"I PLEAD THE 6th!" I shouted.

"Thought so" He sighed. Swiftly and fast handcuffs appeared on my wrist. I pushed the hand cuffs further up as he tighten them. Why you may ask, well you find out soon ;) There was a loop on the handcuffs that a string of shakles connected with. He roughly tugged on the chain, dragging me out the room.

Once we were out the prison room, I put my plans into action. This is how it started, having the handcuffs tighten above higher on my wrist, I wiggled them down. Now since they weren't tighten on my wrist, the handcuffs were much looser. Now all need to do was slip my hands from the handcuffs.

_1_

_2_

_3_

FREEDOM! My forefathers would be so proud of me! As we were walking, an old man was sleeping on the sides of the hallways. I hurried as fast as I can and handcuffed the poor man. Before the man realized he was being pulled, I sprinted like an animal at the other direction. It wasn't long before the hunter realized what happened but by then I was far !

I ran and turned in my twist and corners. This hunter association building is freakin huge! I swear how the hell do these people get around. Everything looks the same in each hallway I take! They could use a better decor too...shit i'm starting to sound like my master. Feeling tired, of running so damn much, I stopped at the first door I saw. Twisting the knob to the door it led me to a court size room. In the middle standing with her head down, was Yuki Kuran. She was chained with same shackles as me. Why was she here?! Did she do something terrible...like stealing cat.

_Help_ _her_!

_Help...her...Why? WHO SAID THAT!_

_Help_ _her! you_ _promised_

I don't remember making such promises! Without my attorney!

_you promised to be by her side.._..the small little voice in my head started to fade into silence. Hunters everywhere started swarming inside. One of them had a sword in his hand pointing directing to my neck. This didn't discourage me whatsoever. I effortlessly grabbed his wrist that had the sword pointing at me. Snapping his wrist as he cried in pain at crack of his bone, I stole the anti-vampire sword. The sword didn't accept me, it crackled and sizzled for me to let go of it. I easily pushed down the pain and dashed to Yuki.

The sword slashed through the chains, freeing princess Kuran. I was hoping she run like a maniac and run as fast as she can out of here. Instead she stared as if I lost my insanity...maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

"SOMEONE STOP THE VAMPIRE FROM ESCAPING" one of the men hollered. I tried to run out the same door, I come in but it was blocked with many, many hunters. This wasn't the best ideas, i have come up with...

"Stand down, vampire, You will not escape." A hunter with an eyepatch stated with stern expression.

"Rin, please stop" Yuki said softly. I shook my head, no way. I want to get out of here. And if it meant fighting them then so be it!

Using my vampire speed, punches, and kicks I pushed through swat team of hunters. It took a lot strength but I made through! Now let the freedom BEGIN

~_**XXX**_~

As Zero and Kaito were chasing, a most likely level E vampire, Rin was running away from the hunter association. Now as she was running another vampire was running at the same time while cradling his meal. Running at same speed, they slammed into each other. The girl fell from the vampires hand and onto Rins.

"GIVE ME THAT GIRL" He snarled.

It didn't long for Rin to realize what was going on. Vampire + little girl = PEDOPHILE. Okay maybe she didn't know exactly what was going but she somewhat got the concept V_V

"DIE PEDOPHILE!" She screamed lashing her anti-vampire sword at the guy. The girl was froze in fear, she didn't even scream. It was hard for Rin to attack with the girl in her arms. She had no choice but run...again. She ran to tall tower that was abandoned. The vampire was two-steps behind her, trying to claw behind her. Already panting to catch her breath from running, she had to stop. This was the perfect opportunity for the vampire to come down and kill them both.

Luckily or sort of luckily for her she didn't have to fight as long as she thought.

Zero came came flying down the stairs. Kicking the opponent head as the vampire was smashed to the ground.

"Um...good aim" She muttered. Showing that he met business, Zero shot the vampire directly in the head. Rin jumped back closing the human girl's innocent eyes, but also wishing she closed hers as well.

The little girl curled closer to Rin, silently crying on her sleeve. Patting the girl's head, hoping to calm the girls sobs. "Sorry, kid, I'm really am" Rin sighed.

"Rin, what are you doing out of the hunter association?" He said as he put his gun back in his pocket.

"Um getting fresh air?" I lied.

"Give me the girl" Kaito said behind her as he crossed his arms firmly. Could things get any worse for her?

"Sure, let me just give her to you-

"NOO!" The little girl wailed in tears, clenching Rin tighter. Apparently things can get worse for her...

"Uh...the kid obviously doesn't want to leave me, so I'll just follow you back with her" As Rin was explaining her idea to deal with the kid, Kaito snapped back the handcuffs on her.

"WHAT THE HELL...I mean WHAT THE HECK! I SAVE KID's LIFE AND YOU STILL PLAN TO ARREST ME!" Rin yelled. While Rin, was yelling the little girl saw Rin's fang. The little girl's savior was the same as the bad man that took her.

"You...YOU'RE ONE OF THEM" She cried pointing at Rin with an agast expression. Starting to panic, Rin did what she knew best from her all years, LIE. "No I'm NOT!"

"Then what are you?" She trembled slowly calming down.

"Yah, What are you?" Zero said quirking an eyebrow wondering how Rin was going to get out of this.

"I'm...A... um...A good werewolf. You know like the dog you had?" Rin lied hoping that this little girl had dog at some point in her life.

"So...YOU'RE MY LOST DOG SPOTTY!" The girl's face was no longer in fear and tense but shining with happiness.

"SURREE" Rin smiled scratching the back of her head from the intense glares from the hunters.

"I'm going to search for the other vampire that was with him. Make sure that the little girl's memory is erased and that her doggy is put on a leash" Zero demanded leaving the orders to Kaito as jumped off from the building.

"Alright doggy, let's go" Kaito sighed tugging the chain for Rin to come as the girl kept chatting non stop about why Rin( i mean SPOTTY) ran away. So yes, Rin's day can get worse. -.-

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7 Blood crack

The little girl named Yumi was wrapped around me tighter than a python suffocating his pray. It wasn't that I didn't like her touching me, it was more to the fact that I never been hugged like this before for a long time. It started out uncomfortable but then i started to ease into it. . It was like, a beautiful warm drowning suffocation. Does that make sense? Probably not. Well right now Yumi was happily humming "Mary had a little lamb" in her weird remix. As she was singing, she was also braiding my dark monstrous hair with her small tiny hands as I carried her. My hair decided to play nice for once and allowed her to freely run her fingers through it, unlike how Takuma tried to do my hair =_= that resulted to the only option of cutting it.

"Yumi had a little wolf, little wolf, little wolf

Yumi had little wolf,

Her fur was black as night

And every where that Yumi went

Yumi went, Yumi went

Everywhere that Yumi went

The wolf would sure to go." Yumi sang swaying her head to her own beat.

This song was going to eventually get screwed into my brain for life. Although I didn't mind though; even though the song was annoying and it was about me. But Every Time she smiled it reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Spotty were going to have so much fun when we get home! We're going to play ring around the rosie, hide and seek, read stories!" She smiled listing of all things we were going to do. I placed a fake smile upon my lips. Oh, Yumi, once we get to the hunter association, you won't remember a thing about me. Why did we have to run into each other? No. I shouldn't think that way. If it wasn't for me Yumi wouldn't be alive.

"Of course" I nodded. No were not

"pinky promise" she said as she held up her promise finger. Her expression was straight and cute but i can see in her big brown eyes, she was dead serious.

"I promise" I lied. liar, liar.

"Good" She smiled embracing me with another squeeze. Is there a least one percent chance that she knows i'm lying? I feel like she can tell that i'm a liar or is that the guilt eating me.

We were getting closer and closer to the vampire hunter's building. Kaito was ahead of us, no longer forcefully tugging the chain. His shoulders weren't tense as before as if someone was going to straight up and attack from behind. But he did looked back occasionally to make sure I was still there.

When we arrived at the gate, Kaito stopped walking which meant it was time for me and Yumi's forever goodbye. I prepared a speech in my head of our farewells, when we were getting closer to the building. Unfortunately that was wasted once she was snatched from me. I wasn't even given the chance to protest.

"Spotty!" She cried.

"Hey you guys didn't need to snatch her like that!" I said. Anger was boiling up inside me each time the hunters acted this hostile towards me. But this time they just went over board.

"You knew this was going to come, so start heading to your cell" Kaito said tearing me away from Yumi.

"Spotty!" Just hearing her scream my name tore something in my heart. That little girl meant something to me and I only knew her less than an hour. I don't know why I easily get attach to people...then again I do get attached to inanimate objects. Hey don't judge me, Sara's mansion is a lonely place for me. They are constantly gone and I'm just there like a lost pup waiting for someone to come home.

"Can you please, free Rin?"

I turned over my head to find, Yuki Kuran speaking to the hunter. What the hell is she doing? And hey why is she not in her cell? Did she get a damn attorney? WTF Why does everyone get a phone call? I deserve the same rights than the next person!

Fuming in my own thoughts, the latches on my wrist were unlatched. I stared dumbly at my free hands. "I'm Free?"

"Come with me, Rin" Yuki softly smiled as she held my hand tightly and firmly. This pureblood...why did she set me free.

"What do you want from me?" I said my voice flat and cold.

"Because your my friend?" Her voice sounding confused.

"How can we be friends when I hardly even know you?" I scoffed. This pureblood was she dumb? I mean she's nice and all but how can I trust her? She could be stuck up like Sara or worse!

"Rin...I'm still Yuki. Your friend. Please don't throw that away like Zero" She said tears nearly dripping from her eyes. Tears? Since when do purebloods cry? As the tear was about to fall from her cheek, i quickly brushed it off.

"I'm sorry, I made you cry...I...just don't know what kind of person you are..um Princess Kuran" I apologized as i awkwardly bowed. When i finished my horrible courtesy, i found Yuki's jaw hung upon.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Rin!" She yelled shaking my shoulders. Yes, this pureblood is completely insane. She must be on the blood crack...wait does blood crack even exist? Someone should invent blood crack, maybe the aristocrats could be more happier and less serious.

"Um...Prince Kuran... I don't understand what's your problem. I bowed like i'm suppose to, do you want me to kiss your damn feet?" I couldn't help but snap.

She let go of my now sore shoulders and shook her head. "I just...um...wished you remember who you were" She said giving me sad smile.

" i still don't know what your talking about, but i'm thankful that you had them set me free, Princess" I said. Yuki didn't reply instead she started pulling my arm, leading to who knows where. This pureblood is so different from the rest. She's so nice...and happy?

_Rin why did you leave him?!_

_Rin, why is it so hard to tell me the truth!_

What the fuck? Why are these voices keep merging in my head? They aren't even my voice? I don't remember even hearing this. I stare intensely behind Yuki. She triggered something in my head to give me these voices. Yeah...that has to be it...she's a pureblood, after all

Review?


End file.
